Mark XLVI
|B2 = }} |image = |based = Bleeding Edge Armor |appearances = Captain America: Civil War |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Avengers |markno = Mark 46 (Mark XLVI) |codename = Bleeding Edge Armor |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Unknown |armorcolor = Dark Red With Gold Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Active |color = Red, Gold and Silver. |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark III |systems = Friday A.I./OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles Shoulder-Mounted Guns |composition = Vibranium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |capabilities = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Flight |specialfeats = Nanotechnology Sentry Mode Infra Scan Extinguisher Mode |strengthlvl = 100 ton |predecessor = Mark 45 |successor = None |preceded = Mark 45 |followed = None }} The Mark 46 '('Mark XLVI) is the forty-sixth Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark, and designed to surpass the Mark XLV. This armor was created sometime after the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron. This armor appears in Captain America: Civil War. It is is Stark's current armor. It bears resemblance to the Bleeding Edge Armor in the comics. Armor Design The Mark 46 has a different and unique design to its predecessors. It has a trapezoid-shaped indent design stationed around the circular chest RT. Like the Mark 45, its armor colors have more red than gold. It has several small arc-reactor lights placed around the body, which allowed Stark to see 360 degree panorama view. The helmet design is similar to Mark 45 but it has different indentions to the forehead. Armor Features History Creation This armor was created sometime between the events of the Battle of Sokovia and the prelude to Civil War. It was most probably created to surpass Stark's older Mark 43 and Mark 45 armors. Civil War When Stark finally assembled his team, he donned the armor and led his teammates into battle against Captain Rogers in the Leipzig Airport in Germany. Later on he donned the armor from inside his helicopter, and headed towards Siberia. Upon finding out Rogers had told the truth, he made peace with him and decided to help him out. When Stark, Rogers and Barnes find Zemo, the latter shows them a video of Barnes mission in 1991, wherein he kills Stark's parents. Shocked and in anger, Stark wants revenge against Barnes and battles the two. The battle intensifies and leaves the armor severely damaged. Barnes nearly crushes the armor's reactor, but at the cost of his metal arm. The battle ends with Rogers disabling Stark's armor by destroying it's mask and Arc Reactor with his shield. The aftermath of the battle leaves the Mark 46 almost destroyed. It is unknown what happens to the armor after. Notes * Concept Art for the Armor were leaked early May by a user on Instagram. * The armor is forty-sixth Iron Man suit created by Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, therefore marking 46 Iron Man Armors in existence. (11 if Iron Legion wasn't included) * It is the second armor to be integrated as F.R.I.D.A.Y., the first being Mark 45. Trivia * This is the first armor to have a fully retractable helmet, unlike the other ones, which the faceplate retracted only upwards. * It is based on the Bleeding Edge Armor of the comics, hence the arc reactor lights around the body. Gallery Photo(1120).jpg Photo(1213).jpg CivilWARArmor.jpg 12348035_458867037650835_7037901219286297121_n.jpg tumblr_nz3r0pl79D1uuve6po2_1280.jpg 1.PNG 2.PNG 4.PNG 5.PNG 3.PNG FB_IMG_1458584596552.jpg FB_IMG_1458584602031.jpg FB_IMG_1458584606755.jpg FB_IMG_1458584627898.jpg BAN160504-600x425.jpg Civil-War-Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-Mark-XLVI-Figure.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-Mark-46-Diecast-002.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-SH-Figuarts-001.jpg Civil-War-Iron-Man-SH-Figuarts-005.jpg marvel-iron-man-mark-xlvi-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-902622-03.jpg Iron man mark 46.jpg Photo(1301).png Photo(1298).png References * There are no References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Cinematic Armors